This invention relates generally to packaging machines, and more particularly to a machine for packaging medications in unit dosage form and labeling them specific to the patient.
The concept of providing solid medications in unit dosage for oral administration is well known and widely used, particularly in institutional settings such as nursing homes or hospitals, for example. Probably the most widely used format is that in which the packaging of the medication is labeled with the name of the medication, the strength, the lot number and the expiration date. In a hospital setting, for example, such medications may be kept in bins, with a particular bin being designated for each particular medication. The person who is to administer the medications refers to a card or some other document which prescribes the medications. Then the person collects those medications from the appropriate bins and assembles them for delivery and administration to the particular patient.
Although the foregoing procedure is widely used, it has been recognized that there are significant advantages if a unit dose package will include the patient name, the day or date and hours of administration prescribed for the patient. A system intended to achieve this result has been advertised by the Travenol Laboratories. Inc. However, it involves very large and expensive equipment. The present invention is addressed to accomplishing the same objective but with considerably less size and expense.